The subject matter discussed in the background section is not to be assumed as prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section is not assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to claimed embodiments.
In a hosted computing environment there exists a wide array of customers that may utilize database systems provided by the hosted computing environment. Because there is a wide array of customers, there is also a wide array of needs which must be satisfied for those customers if the hosted computing environment is to be economically viable. That is to say, the types database systems provided to and made accessible for the wide array of customers must provide sufficient functionality and capability to satisfy those customers' needs.
In the marketplace today there are varying types of database systems, each having their own peculiar syntax and behavior resulting in syntactical and behavioral differences between them which frustrate developers, users, and others interacting with such database systems. These problems are exacerbated when such disparate systems exist within a cloud computing platform such as an on-demand cloud based services platform having multiple such database system implementations as part of the available on-demand services offerings provided to customers. While a wider array of features, functionality, and even different types of database system offerings is generally beneficial to customers, the syntactical and behavioral differences between them nevertheless result in support issues and customer frustration when interacting with the disparate systems.
One solution is to simply eliminate the variety of database system offerings and instead provide customers with only a single homogeneous database system implementation, thus negating any potential for inconsistent behavior and syntax. However, this solution both undercuts customers ability to choose the best type of database system for their particular needs and additionally undermines the ability of the cloud computing service provider in the marketplace as the services provider may simply lack the requisite tools or database system offerings required by particular customers.
Consider the difference between database system types Oracle and Postgres. Oracle Database (commonly referred to as Oracle RDBMS or simply as Oracle) is an object-relational database management system produced and marketed by Oracle Corporation. PostgreSQL, often simply Postgres, is an object-relational database (ORDBMS) with additional (optional use) “object” features providing both extensibility and standards compliance including an ACID-compliant and transactional database implementation.
While the similarities are numerous, the fact remains that there are many important functions and features which are distinct between the two database system types and consequently many syntactical and behavioral differences between them.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing a BY ORGID command term within a multi-tenant aware structured query language; for implementing a BY PARTITION command term within a multi-tenant aware structured query language; for implementing dynamic macros within a multi-tenant aware structured query language; and for implementing conditional statement execution within a multi-tenant aware structured query language, each of which being operable within a computing environment as is described herein.